Seijuurou Dan Kouki
by njuuuu
Summary: Seijuurou dan Kouki, dua kepribadian yang saling melengkapi, saling memahami, saling menutupi kekurangan satu sama lain. Seijuurou dan Kouki, dari sudut pandang mereka dan orang lain./AkaFuri/Chaptered/Applied warning inside/RnR?


**Seijuurou Dan Kouki**

 **KnB** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Warning: Possibly out-of-character, beware of typos, etc.**

 **Why so serious?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seijuurou itu pendek.

Pertama kali Kouki melihat Seijuurou, sempat terpikir kenapa bisa sosok seperti Seijuurou sangat ditakuti banyak orang. Menurut Kouki, Seijuurou terlihat normal, seperti anak seusia Seijuurou pada umumnya. Apalagi, dengan ukuran tubuh Seijuurou yang bisa dibilang hampir sepantar dengan Kouki. Kira-kira, Seijuurou hanya tiga senti lebih tinggi dibandingkan Kouki. Maka, jangan heran kalau kalimat ' _tenang Kouki, Seijuurou hanya pemuda berumur enam belas tahun yang biasa-biasa saja_ ' terlintas sekilas di benak Kouki.

Namun, satu hal yang Kouki baru tahu; kalau orang-orang dengan tubuh lebih kecil dibandingkan temannya kebanyakan, biasanya memiliki kepribadian yang berbanding terbalik dengan ukuran badannya. Dengan kata lain, mereka mempunyai harga diri yang tinggi―sudah terbukti setelah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama dengan orang seperti Tetsuya (memang, terkadang penampilan dapat sangat menipu), atau melihat tingkah laku dari kapten klub basket Kirisaki Daichi (Kouki tidak ingat namanya siapa―sejujurnya, ia hanya tak mau mengingat nama orang-orang yang kemungkinan besar dapat merusak mentalnya, tapi seniornya―Teppei―pernah memanggil kapten itu Miya). Yang membuat Kouki berjengit adalah Seijuurou tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain menatapnya atau menganggapnya rendah, dalam artian konotasi maupun denotasi.

Hanya saja, biarkan ini menjadi rahasia Kouki seorang, menurut Kouki, Seijuurou yang pendek tapi bergengsi tinggi itu terlihat ... _menggemaskan_ (setidaknya penggunaan kata terakhir cukup mendekati apa yang Kouki pikirkan saat ini, walau Kouki sendiri juga tak yakin kalau Seijuurou pantas disebut begitu).

Seijuurou itu mengerikan.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Seijuurou bahkan bisa membuat orang semenyeramkan _ace_ dari Touou diam dalam sekejap. Kouki tidak mau menyangkal, tapi Seijuurou memang mempunyai aura aneh di sekelilingnya yang mampu menggigilkan suasana. Oke, bukan berarti Seijuurou itu semacam pengendali cuaca, hanya saja, Kouki pikir kalau diammnya Seijuurou yang sedang memperhatikan permainan di lapangan atau jalannya pembicaraan itu terlihat mengerikan.

Belum lagi ditambah kenangan buruk saat pertemuan dadakan Kiseki no Sedai sebelum Winter Cup dimulai. Kalau ditanya apa impresi pertama Kouki saat melihat Seijuurou yang dengan tenangnya menghunuskan gunting ke arah Taiga, maka kalian sudah tahu jawabannya.

Seijuurou itu hebat.

Kouki percaya, Seijuurou pasti ahli di berbagai bidang. Tapi membayangkannya, membuat Kouki tak habis pikir. Selama duduk di bangku cadangan jelang pertandingan antara Rakuzan dan Seirin, Kouki tak sekalipun melepas pandangan dari Seijuurou.

Seijuurou yang mengoper bola kepada rekan timnya. Seijuurou yang menggiring bola sambil sesekali melewati pemain Seirin dengan mudahnya. Seijuurou yang berdiri di dekat ring basket dan mengobservasi sekitarnya. Seijuurou yang melancarkan _ankle-break_ pada Taiga. Bahkan, Seijuurou yang melakukan _dunk_ dan _alley-loop_ —iya, semuanya terlihat begitu ... begitu luar biasa. Mengagumkan. Indah.

Gerakannya selembut angin yang berhembus. Seijuurou tidak ragu melangkah.

Kouki tak merasa sedang memperhatikan pertandingan final basket, melainkan pertunjukan dansa dengan Seijuurou sebagai penari utamanya.

Lapangan itu adalah _milik_ Seijuurou.

Seijuurou itu ramah.

Entah apa yang membuat Kouki mau menghampiri Seijuurou yang sedang duduk sendirian pasca pertandingan berakhir. Sebelum Seirin meninggalkan _gym_ , Kouki melihat seluruh anggota dan pemain Rakuzan berkumpul di depan gerbang. Kouki tak menemukan surai merah nyalang yang mencolok di antara mereka.

Lalu, di sini lah Kouki berada, lima belas menit berdiri di depan Seijuurou yang menundukkan kepala dengan handuk terkulai malas di atas rambut—ah, seragamnya saja belum diganti. Apa Seijuurou tidak kedinginan? Kouki ingin melepas jaketnya sendiri melihat pundak Seijuurou agak bergetar.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Sayang, keinginannya berhasil ditanggalkan karena suara Seijuurou yang begitu mendadak, membuat Kouki berjengit mengetahui Seijuurou menyadari keberadaannya di sini.

Kepala Seijuurou terangkat dan senyuman kecil menyapa Kouki. "Terima kasih sudah menemani, Furihata- _kun_."

Dan, ya, impresi Kouki terhadap Seijuurou sebelumnya lenyap sudah.

Seijuurou itu pintar.

Cenderung jenius malah. Kouki tak tahu harus berterimakasih dengan cara apa saat melihat kertas ulangan matematikanya mendapat nilai nyaris sempurna. Taiga, Tetsuya, Kouichi, dan Hiroshi hanya melongo melihat Kouki yang memamerkan senyum lebar.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan bombardir dari keempat temannya yang lain, Kouki justru cepat-cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan nomor di pilihan pertama dalam daftar riwayat panggilannya.

"Akashi- _san_ , nilai ulanganku 94. Yah, mungkin aku salah menghitung saat—"

Diam-diam, Tetsuya menyunggingkan senyum kecil di balik sedotannya, melihat Kouki yang antusias berceloteh dengan lawan bicaranya di seberang.

Seijuurou itu jarang tersenyum.

Dulu, dulu sekali di saat Kouki masih merinding barang mendengar kata Seijuurou atau Akashi saja, tak pernah sekalipun Kouki mendapati Seijuurou mengulum senyum. Pertama kali mungkin saat Seijuurou menghampiri Tetsuya untuk memberikan selamat atas kemenangan Seirin di Winter Cup (jangan tambahkan ketika Kiseki no Sedai melakukan _reuni_ kecil, karena bagi Kouki _itu bukan_ lah senyuman sama sekali).

Tapi, setelah tiga bulan lamanya Kouki dan Seijuurou saling mengontak melalui telepon, _email_ , atau _skype_ hingga tengah malam, Kouki akhirnya tahu apa yang membuat Seijuurou mampu tersenyum walau kecil dan samar.

Kucing. Kisah Kouki selama sehari penuh. Bagaimana Taiga dan Tetsuya yang bertengkar seperti sepasang suami istri. Lelucon yang terdengar tak lucu tapi lebih baik dibandingkan milik kakak kelasnya. Cerita di saat Ryota dan Daiki mengunjungi Seirin secara cuma-cuma hanya untuk mendapat tendangan dari Tetsuya dan makian Kagami. Kucing. Rasa masakan buatan tangan pelatih Riko yang katanya penuh cinta. Isi novel terbaru yang Kouki sudah tunggu-tunggu. Kucing. Ibunya yang terus menerus bertanya kapan Seijuurou datang berkunjung. Kucing. Apa Kouki sudah menyebutkan kucing tadi? Ngomong-ngomong, Kouki tak menyesal memungut kucing kecil berbulu kecoklatan di dekat stasiun saat pulang sekolah minggu lalu.

Seijuurou itu orang yang jujur dan berterus terang.

Sampai-sampai, Kouki harus bersusah payah membiasakan diri dari lontaran pujian yang tak henti-hentinya dan dengan mudahnya Seijuurou lantunkan bagai napas yang dihembusnya. Sulit memang, apalagi menahan semu merah yang menjalar di seluruh wajah sampai telinga bahkan lehernya.

Seijuurou itu penuh kejutan.

"Aku menyukaimu, kau milikku mulai sekarang."

Kouki didera penyakit jantung yang mendadak. Seijuurou bahkan tak memberi kesempatan bagi Kouki untuk menjawab—yah, walaupun Kouki tak ada niatan selain menganggukkan kepala, memberikan pernyataan afirmasi seputar pengakuan tiba-tiba Seijuurou barusan.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Kouki kehilangan napasnya selama sepersekian detik.

Seijuurou itu keras kepala.

Setelah melihat sosok _calon_ ayah mertuanya dengan mata dan kepala sendiri, Kouki tahu dari mana sifat itu menurun. Adu pendapat yang sengit dan berjalan selama hamper setengah jam membuat Kouki ingin melarikan diri. Apalagi, setelah gencatan senjata dilakukan dan perang dingin sudah dimulai. Monokromatik Seijuurou berubah menjadi dikromatik—Kouki tahu, Seijuurou tidak main-main.

Iris heterokrom beradu pandang dengan sepasang manik yang berubah kelabu pada raut tua yang masih terlihat bijak, tegas, dan kejam (jangan salahkan Kouki jika kata terakhir terlintas di benaknya). Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Masaomi menghela napas panjang dan Seijuurou menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Seijuurou itu posesif.

Kouki ingat saat ia meminta izin pada Seijuurou untuk dibolehkan menginap di rumah Taiga bersama Tetsuya, Kouichi, dan Hiroshi. Terkadang, Kouki bingung kenapa ia harus menanyakan hal ini pada Seijuurou segala, padahal ibunya saja tidak mempermasalahkan.

Dan Kouki harus berkali-kali menghindari tatapan penuh selidik dari Tetsuya dan berusaha mengabaikan Taiga yang resah karena ada sekumpulan pria berbadan besar berpakaian rapih seperti agen intelijen atau mata-mata di film yang mereka tonton saat itu berjaga di depan pintunya apartemennya, atau sesekali mengintip melalui jendela.

Sungguh, percayalah, Kouki tak mau tahu siapa mereka—walau sebenarnya Kouki sudah tahu karena pernah bertemu sekali saat mengunjungi mansion Seijuurou.

Seijuurou itu menawan.

Melihat Seijuurou dibalut _tuxedo_ , bukanlah hal asing lagi bagi Kouki, karena di beberapa hari tertentu Seijuurou kerap mengenakan pakaian mahal begitu ketika mendatangi rumahnya. Tapi, hari ini terasa sangat berbeda, terasa lebih ... sempurna.

Kouki menggigit bibir bawah dalamnya sambil meneguk ludah. Bola mata mungilnya melirik Seijuurou yang berdiri tegak dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Rambut merahnya tetap tertata seperti biasa, hanya ini terlihat dan entahlah—Kouki tak tahu disebut apa perasaan ingin membelai surai magenta itu. Tubuhnya melekat sempurna pada kain putih yang membalutnya. Dan Kouki, Kouki ingin menjerit mencurahkan segala kewarasannya, mempermalukan diri selama ia masih menjadi seorang _Furihata_ Kouki, bukanlah _Akashi_ Kouki.

Seijuurou memiliki mata yang indah.

Yang satu bagai rubi yang berkilat, terkadang berganti warna bagai emas yang ditempa sinar mentari. Cantik.

Seijuurou itu takut petir.

Kalau hal ini didengar oleh dirinya yang dulu, mungkin Kouki akan tertawa sambil berguling di atas tanah, mengetahui fakta mustahil yang menggelitik akal sehat.

Sayangnya, Kouki yang ini bukanlah Kouki yang menangis saat melihat Seijuurou dulu, ini adalah Kouki yang membiarkan lengan Seijuurou melingkar di pinggangnya dan merasakan hangat deru napas Seijuurou di ceruk lehernya, Kouki yang mengusap lembut punggung Seijuurou, Kouki yang membisikkan kata-kata penenang pada Seijuurou, dan Kouki yang sesekali menanamkan kecupan ringan pada pelipis Seijuurou.

"Aku di sini, Sei, tidak apa-apa ... tenanglah."

Seijuurou mempunyai dua kepribadian.

Kouki tahu hal ini dari Tetsuya. Kouki belajar banyak tentang hal ini dari buku dan internet. Ada pemicu yang membuat Seijuurou mampu mengubah dirinya. Biasanya, jika semuanya berhubungan dengan Kouki sendiri.

Mau bagaimanapun, Seijuurou yang bermata heterokrom atau monokrom adalah Seijuurou _miliknya_. Kouki mencintai dua-duanya.

Seijuurou itu payah dalam hal memasak.

Saat Kouki sakit, Seijuurou pernah membuatkannya bubur. Kouki tak mau bertanya kenapa Seijuurou tak membeli saja bubur di luar, karena Seijuurou sudah tahu sendiri kalau Kouki tak suka memakan sesuatu yang bukan masakan ibunya saat ia sakit.

Kouki mendengarnya, Seijuurou berkutat di dalam dapur sambil sesekali bertanya pada lawan bicara dari seberang telepon, mungkin ibu Kouki karena Seijuurou memanggilnya _okaa-san_. Tak lama, Seijuurou datang dengan nampan berisi mangkuk dan gelas. Ketika lidah Kouki mencicipi bubur yang tak begitu jelas bentuknya, senyum Kouki merekah.

Penampilan luarnya mungkin membuat seleranya hilang seketika, tapi rasanya, Kouki suka.

Keesokan harinya, saat Kouki menghampiri dapur, peningnya meradang kembali. Lahannya mencurahkan hobi memasak, kini kondisinya mirip sekali dengan kapal pecah—mungkin lebih parah.

Ya, ingatkan Kouki untuk melarang Seijuurou ke dapur lagi.

Seijuurou sensitif di bagian pinggang.

Ini kelemahan Seijuurou yang baru Kouki ketahui setelah dua bulan tinggal bersama. Awalnya, Kouki hanya ingin membalas Seijuurou yang sering memeluknya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba—di mana saja. Kouki tak menyangka kelakuannya membuat Seijuurou membelalakkan mata dengan wajah horror. Dan kini, ini adalah senjata terampuhnya untuk meniadakan serangan memalukan dari Seijuurou (juga kemenangan pertamanya karena Kouki bukanlah orang yang mudah geli).

Seijuurou benci dingin.

Meski ia lahir di musim bersalju, Seijuurou paling tak suka dengan angin dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Kakinya selalu mati rasa dan tengkuknya seakan membeku. Kalau hari libur tiba di musim dingin, Seijuurou selalu memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk bergelung di dalam selimut lebih lama dari biasanya—bahkan mungkin seharian penuh. Tubuhnya meringkuk dengan posisi fetal bagai seorang bayi yang tertidur nyenyak dalam rahim ibunya. Kepalanya terkubur dalam di atas bantal empuk dan selimut ditarik sebatas hidung yang memerah.

Terkadang, Seijuurou selalu menggunakan _kelemahannya_ sebagai alasan agar dapat memeluk Kouki erat saat tidur, merengkuhnya kencang sampai-sampai Kouki selalu merasa sulit bergerak. Kouki sebenarnya tak suka kaki dingin Seijuurou yang membelit kakinya, rasanya tak nyaman. Kouki juga tak suka lilitan lengan Seijuurou yang membuatnya susah bernapas. Tapi, tak apalah, selama Seijuurou tertidur lelap, Kouki mengabaikan semuanya.

Seijuurou selalu mengalami mimpi buruk.

Seperti di saat ibunya meregang nyawa di atas ranjang rumah sakit, atau seluruh sahabatnya saat sekolah menengah pertama melepaskan diri perlahan-lahan dari rengkuhannya, statusnya sebagai seorang boneka Akashi, dan yang paling mengerikan adalah mimpi di mana ia _kehilangan_ dirinya sendiri.

Untung Kouki di sana, menggenggam erat tangannya sampai matanya terbuka, menariknya dari jeratan mimpi buruk yang menyesakkan jantungnya, memberinya belaian hangat di pipi yang dihiasi guliran air mata.

Seijuurou selalu sibuk.

Kouki paling tak suka jika Seijuurou sudah terabsorbsi dalam tumpukan pekerjaannya. Tak ada yang bisa Kouki salahkan. Tuntutan Seijuurou sebagai pewaris Akashi tak bisa ditunda—tapi, kondisi tubuh Seijuurou juga tak bisa menunggu lama. Seijuurou selalu lupa makan dan tidur, dan Kouki tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia yakin, jika bukan Seijuurou yang diceramahi olehnya habis-habisan, mungkin sudah jengah, lelah, dan menyerah.

"Aku janji akan tidur setelah me _review_ ulang dokumen yang ini, Kouki."

"Terakhir kali kau mengatakannya dua jam yang lalu—Sei, tidur sekarang juga!"

"Aku belum sele—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Kau, ikut aku ke kamar. Sekarang."

Kouki menghela napasnya. Apa ia terdengar seperti seorang _Akashi_ tadi?

Seijuurou mencintai Kouki.

Meskipun Kouki dan Seijuurou jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua akhir-akhir ini—dengan Seijuurou yang sudah berangkat sebelum Kouki sempat bangun dan baru akan pulang setelah Kouki tertidur—tapi Seijuurou selalu menyempatkan untuk menelepon Kouki dan atau menjemputnya untuk makan siang bersama.

Di saat beginilah Kouki merasa sangat dicintai, karena Seijuurou tetap mengingatnya ketika pikirannya dipenuhi oleh dokumen perusahaan. Seijuurou masih mengkhawatirkannya, menanyakan apa ia sudah sarapan atau belum, padahal Kouki yakin Seijuurou sendiri belum makan. Seijuurou masih mau tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan, meski saat itu di hadapannya tumpukan kertas meminta diperhatikan.

Kouki rasa, ini cukup membuktikan betapa Seijuurou mencintai Kouki, kan?

Seijuurou tidak setangguh kelihatannya.

Ia adalah Akashi Seijuurou, seorang Seijuurou yang masih meringkuk dalam dekapan Kouki mendengar suara petir, seorang Seijuurou yang bergelung manja pada Kouki saat tidur, seorang Seijuurou yang mengernyit jijik melihat _wakame_ di atas piring, seorang Seijuurou yang takut kehilangan orang yang dicintainya _lagi_ , seorang Seijuurou yang tertidur di atas meja kerja, seorang Seijuurou yang menghancurkan dapur, seorang Seijuurou yang tersenyum lembut melihat kucing di atas pangkuannya, dan seorang Seijuurou yang lemah di hadapan Kouki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **おわり**

 **(A/N: Sebenernya, kayak Sei yang takut petir, benci dingin, suka mimpi buruk itu cuman headcanon saya aja :''') Kalau nginget Sei yang jarang dimanja mamah, tiap hujan sendirian di kamar, ngerayain ulang tahun sendirian, saya jadi kepikiran aja gitu.**

 **Saya bakal bikin ini 3shots. Yang ini dari sudut pandang Kouki, nanti Seijuurou, terus sudut pandang anak-anak kurobas. Semuanya sudah mewakili sudut pandang saya sebagai author dan fans absolut AkaFuri kok wkwkwkwkwkkw /nggak ada yang nanya.**

 **Saya selalu suka dengan kalimat 'nggak semua orang itu sempurna', karena emang bener gitu adanya. Sei juga, pasti ada kelemahan yang dia punya. Malah, kadang, saya suka mikir selain Personality Disorder, mungkin dia juga punya Anxiety Disorder—kurang lebih mirip mental illness yang saya derita. Muka sangar Sei itu cuma façade biar nggak ada orang yang berani** _ **ngeganggu**_ **dia—especially, oreshi.**

 **Dan jujur, mungkin kelakuan Sei itu ukeish banget, walo saya itu garis keras Furiuke sejati. Saya ... saya cuma suka dengan Kouki being the strongest between both, jadi kekuatan Sei, jadi penopang Sei :'''') Naturally, Kouki itu khawatiran, punya jiwa keibuan yang bikin Sei ngerasa nyaman deket dia. Nggak kayak Reo yang lebih mirip emak-emak rempong, Kouki itu genuinely a big-hearted. Kayak namanya, KOU—yang punya arti berhati besar *peluk Fujimaki-** _ **sensei**_ *****

 **Umm, racauan saya kepanjangan. Sudah, ah. Ciao!**

 **-nju)**


End file.
